Good Enough for You?
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mitsuki wants to be loved by Haruka. But now she can't because Haruka is dating Yuu. Is she really not good enough for Haruka?


**Good Enough for You?**

 **Pairing: Haruka x Mitsuki**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt & Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Trick or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I haven't wrote a "Sakura Trick" in a very long time and I apologize for not updating my other one "Somewhere in My Heart". So to make up for it, I'm going to write a Haruka x Mitsuki fanfic, just because I like Mitsuki. So, I hope you all enjoy. ;)**

The sun is setting and Mitsuki Sonoda is walking down the halls when she sees her little sister, Yuu and Haruka Takayama holding hands. A sad expression forms in the student council president's face as she watches them talk and laugh. She knew this would end like this. Lately, she's been seeing Haruka and Yuu together more often than usual and heard some rumors that those two are dating. Later on, Mitsuki discovered the truth once she witnessed them kissing by the entrance. It was then that the student council president accepted the fact that Haruka and Yuu were meant to be. But did she really let go?

By the next morning, Mitsuki and Yuu were done eating and are on their way to school when Haruka shows up and rushes over to her with a happy smile on her face with Yuu joining in.

"Hey, there, Yuu-chan!" Haruka says as she hugs her lover. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"I'm doing well, thanks," Yuu replies as she gives the maroon haired girl a kiss. "How about you?"

"I'm the same now that you're here." Haruka then turns to Mitsuki. "And how are you doing, Mitsuki-kaichou?"

"I'm okay, thanks," the student council president replies in a soft voice.

"That's good." Haruka takes Yuu's hand and smiles. "Well then, shall we go, Yuu-chan?"

"Sure," she turns to her older sister. "Do you mind if we go ahead of you?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Mitsuki replies. "I'll catch up later."

The couple nod as they run along, holding hands. Mitsuki's smile quickly fades. _Haruka-san . . . if only you knew how I feel about you . . ._

* * *

As the day goes by, Mitsuki is having a hard time concentrating on her work, mostly because she's thinking about Haruka and Yuu being together as a couple. Even Kaede and Yuzu were having a hard time getting answers from their friend because she's so stressed. And by lunch time, the student council president needed to be alone for a while. Seeing Haruka and her little sister together was just too much for her. She knows that both of them have known each other since middle school, but once Mitsuki had begun to realize she fell in love with Haruka, it became more and more difficult to interact and spend time with her. By that time, Mitsuki wanted to give up because she also thought of her little sister's feelings and how she might react if she told her to break up with Haruka. That would be selfish for sure and she didn't want that to happen.

When the school day ends, Mitsuki walks in the halls to notice the couple once again. Both Haruka and Yuu passionately kissing near the school entrance doors before pulling away. Yuu then notices her big sister about 5 feet away from them and waves.

"Hey, Onee-chan!" she says. "I'm inviting Haruka over. Do you mind?"

"N-no, not at all," Mitsuki says softly. Just her luck. It's not the first time she had invited Haruka over, but now that they become a couple, Mitsuki has to hear and see them cuddling with each other while being all lovey dovey.

"Great! Then, let's go!"

The three of them exit the school and walk together, however, Mitsuki is only behind the lovely couple while Haruka and Yuu were busy talking and giggling. _Haruka-san,_ Mitsuki thinks to herself. _I know you're happy with my sister, but . . . something in my heart tells me . . . that I still want you. I'm still in love with you even though you two are a couple. Why can't I let go?_

Byt the time the three get to Yuu's house, Mitsuki closes and locks the door as the couple take off their shoes. Haruka turns to the student council president with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you feeling okay, Mitsuki-kaichou?" she asks.

"I'm fine," the long-haired blonde says. "I'll be okay. You two go on ahead while I make some tea."

"Okay."

Haruka and Yuu run up to Yuu's room while Mitsuki goes to the kitchen to boil some water on the kettle. However, when she is about to turn the stove on, she can feel a small tear run down her cheek.

"Wh-wha? Why am I . . ." She touches her wet cheek. "No. I can handle it. You just have to hold it together, Mitsuki. Haurka-san and Yuu are together now and you should accept it . . . right?" It's no use. No matter how positive she tries to be, the pain in her heart just won't stop. She wipes a few tears off her face as she starts the stove. "Why? Why does this keep happening? I should be happy for them, but I . . ."

"Mitsuki-kaichou?" Haruka's voice says coming from the entrance.

The long haired blonde gasps as she swiftly turns to the maroon haired girl. "H-Haruka-san!? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Yuu!"

"I was, but I was kind of worried about you because you seem to be down for the past month. Is there something wrong?" Haruka asks.

Mitsuki blushes as she turns away to hide it. "N-nothing's wrong. I'm completely fine."

Haruka frowns as she comes closer to the student council president. "I'm having the feeling that you're hiding something. Here, let's have a seat in the living room, so we can talk this over."

"B-but what about Yuu?"

"I told her I'd be back in a while," Haruka says. "She said it was okay since she understood how worried I was about you."

"She did?"

"Of course. Now, shall we go?"

The kettle makes a screeching sound, meaning that water's boiled and Mitsuki turns the stove off. With a nod, she and Haruka come to the couch and sit together in silence for a bout a minute or two.

"So, what's going on, Mitsuki-kaichou?" Haruka asks. "Why are you so down lately?"

Mitsuki looks down at her knees while clenching her fists. It's no use in hiding it anymore since Haruka wanted answers. After gathering up her courage, Mitsuki says, "Haruka-san, you and my sister have been together for a long time. And I've been seeing you two every day enjoying each other. I should be happy for you two, but . . . something in my heart . . . told me that I couldn't let go."

"Let go? What are you talking about, Mitsuki-kaichou?" Haruka tilts her head in confusion.

Tears start to appear in the president's eyes, but tries not to cry as she turns to Haruka while taking her hands in her own. "Haruka-san! I'm . . . I'm in love with you! I didn't realize it before, but whenever I was around you, my heart starts to race. And then, I knew that this was love. But . . . you're with my sister now. And I saw you two confess your love with each other, plus kissing each other. I realized that I was too late to confess to you because you two have been best friends for a long time."

Haruka's eyes widen as she keeps on listening to Mitsuki's story.

"I want to go out with you, Haruka-san!" Mitsuki continues. "I want to love you, hold you and even sleep with you! But now . . . I can't have any of that anymore!" She lets go as she buries her head in Haruka's chest as she sobs. "You and my sister . . . are definitely meant for each other, but does that mean . . . I'm not good enough for you?"

"Huh?" Haruka gasps.

"You love my sister, right?" Mitsuki says while looking up at her. "And you choose to go out with her more and I understand that. But now that you know that I love you . . . I guess you have to make a choice, don't you?"

"Mitsuki-kaichou . . ." Haruka is starting to get what the president is saying.

The long haired blonde wipes one of her tears as she looks away. "It's fine if you choose my sister over me. Even though I can't be with you, I want to let you know that I'll always love you. So . . . I hope you two are happy." Mitsuki is glad that she's able to say that in front of Haruka, but the pain in her heart still won't go away.

She is about to stand up to leave when she feels a tug on her arm and gently being pulled in to a soft kiss from Haruka. Mitsuki's eyes widen as she realizes that she's really being kissed by the one she had loved once. The two pull away to catch their breath as Mitsuki lifts up her hand to touch her lips.

"H-Haruka-san . . . why did you . . ."

"Silly, Mitsuki-kaichou," Haruka says with a smile on her face. "No matter who it is, I can still give my time to you, too. I mean, you're Yuu-chan's older sister, so it's okay for both of you to love me. I won't mind at all."

"B-but what about Yuu?" Mitsuki asks.

"Don't worry about it," Haruka says. "If I get her to understand the situation, then maybe I can have both of you as my dates. How's that?"

Mitsuki's eyes widen in shock as she hears Haruka's words. "Both of us . . . as your dates?"

"Yup! So, what do you say? Are you willing?"

It takes about a minute to process everything that's being said to Mitsuki. If Yuu would accept the fact that her older sister is also in love with Haruka, then it should be no problem taking both of them out for dates. Tears start spilling from the president's eyes once more. Haruka just smiles as she gently hugs the long haired blonde.

"There, there," she whispers. "It's okay. I'm right here. There's nothing to worry about now."

Mitsuki sniffles as she nods. For the first time in her life, Mitsuki had not only found her love, but regained it. And she is happy. She's happy that she can now go out with Haruka whenever she has the time, or if it's possible, along with her younger sister.

"Now, come, Mitsuki-kaichou," Haruka says as she stands up while taking her hand. "Let's go tell Yuu-chan the news."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, how was it? I read the "Sakura Trick" doujin "Kiss Me" or something like that and thought I could write a Mitsuki x Haruka story here. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**

 **Dedicated to: Major Mike Powell III.**


End file.
